Oh No!
by Peanut0014
Summary: Hermione and Draco come across some trouble...and only one person can help them is none other than the bat of the dungeons, Professor Snape! However is the price of his finding out what they have done worth asking him for help? Please review! You will get hugs!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger slipped down the hallway, down the stairs and into the dungeon as quickly and quietly as possible. She was on a mission and she had to do it fast and without getting caught. As she descended the stairs, she glanced nervously over her shoulder to make sure Filtch was nowhere behind her. Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, she continued her nerve wracking trek until finally she reached her destination.

Standing outside of Snape's classroom door, Hermione felt her fear rise up. If she was caught, she didn't know what would happen. Why did Ron and Harry have to send her down to get what they needed? Why couldn't they get the materials from Snape's private store themselves! But then she remembered that it was her potion they needed to make even if it was to aid Harry in whatever scheme he had now. She also remembered that she was the only one who knew what the ingredients looked like. But still it would have been nice if they had come along.

Sighing, she quickly looked around and then unlocked the door to the classroom. Slipping inside she closed the door behind her and looked around once again. Her gaze fell on the potions store room, and Snape's private store. Quickly she scuttled around the desks and over to the doorway. She unlocked this door as well and entered the room, this time leaving the door open so she could hear if anyone came in.

Looking around Hermione's eyes widened in awe, there were so many potions and ingredients in here! Her nerdy little mind began to race excitedly at the thought of taking some of the potions and examining them. But then again Ron and Harry would probably steal them from her and use them for whatever pranks they could think of. She searched around and saw what she was looking for; ingredients that would help make her potion. She reached forward and began gathering up the ingredients, as she was just about finished, a potion caught her eye. It was glowing a faint purple and it had no label on it. She picked it up and uncorked it, peering inside the phial as she examined it.

A sudden chuckle startled her and she jumped and whirled around, dropping the phial; sending it crashing to the ground where it spilled all over the place and splashed on her clothes. Draco Malfoy stood there watching her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well if you wouldn't believe it, but I was just going for a little walk when I saw Professor Snape's door open and I decided to investigate. Little did I know that Mudblood Granger was attempting to steal from a teacher! You are so busted!" He grinned evilly and Hermione stared at him in horror.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!? Go away or else we will both get into trouble you twit!"

"I'm telling Snape that you snuck in here and stole his ingredients!" With that Malfoy turned with a cackle to run off but instead was tackled by Hermione, who was not going to let him do that. "Get off you damn Mudblood!" Draco cried out as Hermione dragged him backwards causing both of them to fall into the potion.

"No Malfoy! You will not ruin this for me I mean it! You are such an-" she broke off as a strange feeling overcame her. Feeling suddenly dizzy and sick, she fell backwards off of Draco.

"What are you-" Draco broke off too as the same feeling washed over him. Both children looked at each other with surprise and then suddenly everything went black for them.

When they came too, they both groaned and sat up rubbing their heads. Hermione looked around and noticed that the potion was no longer on the ground, it must have dissolved upon being opened; she had read about potions that did that. Draco stood up and glared at her angrily and Hermione felt sick with uncertainty.

"Now you've really done it. Theft, damage of property and assaulting the Potion's Masters godson; you are in for it Granger!" Draco whirled around to storm off only to falter in his footsteps as Hermione screamed "no!" and tackled him again. The two first years struggled around on the ground, one trying to pin the other down and the other trying to get one off of them.

"No! You are not getting me in trou-" again Hermione broke off, this time because an extremely loud noise filled her ears, causing both students to clap their hands over their ears. Both kids looked around for the noise and then a gigantic black thing stood in front of them. They shrieked and scrambled to get out of its way as it suddenly moved towards them.

Hermione dove one way while Draco dove the other, both getting out of the way of the giant black thing that had just lifted up into the air and then came slamming down right where they had stood moments before. Rolling around on her back, Hermione sat up and looked at the big black thing. A sudden wave of horror washed over her as she realized what it was.

"Oh my GOD!" Hermione cried out. Draco ran over to her, still unaware of what it was. A sudden bright light appeared above them and they shielded their eyes from it.

"What is that thing!" Draco yelled.

"Malfoy…I think its Professor-" Once again Hermione was cut off as a booming voice sounded above them.

"Someone has been in my private stores." A Familiar voice wrapped around them, an extremely loud familiar voice.

The two children looked at each other, and then back at the giant black thing, which they now realized was shaped like a shoe. Swallowing hard, Hermione looked up, along what appeared to be a gigantic leg; and up the remainder of the giant thing. Towering above them, holding a lit wand and unaware of their presence; was a giant Professor Snape.

"What…what!" Draco yelped.

"We've been shrunk!" Hermione wailed in dismay.

The giant Snape walked over to Hermione's bag and picked it up.

"All of the ingredients are still here, along with the culprit's bag, but no name or trace of the culprit. Why would they flee and leave their bag?" Snape mused to himself, his voice booming. Sighing, Snape turned on heel and began walking back towards the two miniscule children.

"Quick Granger! We need his help!" with that the two kids jumped onto his shoe as he walked passed. Hermione felt like she might vomit every time he moved his building-like foot.

Hermione believed that they were roughly the size of mice now, and that if they were to ask Snape for help, she'd get in trouble. And she had never been in trouble at all! Why had Ron and Harry talked her into this!


	2. Chapter 2

Snape walked out of the store room, closing the door behind him and relocking it. He had been notified that one of his charms had gone off. He walked through the classroom and over to another door which led to his office. Once there he deposited the bag onto a stool beside his chair and sat down to examine the contents of the bag.

Hermione immediately got off of Snape's shoe once he stopped moving. She ran off a little bit and began heaving, throwing up the contents of her stomach. When she was done she walked back over to Draco who was lounging on Snape's shoe.

"Poor whiddle Mudblood doesn't like rides?" Draco taunted.

"In case you haven't notice MALFOY, but we are smaller than mice and our potions professor will kill us if he catches EITHER of us! So I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you!"

Draco seemed to sober up a bit, thinking about Hermione's logic. He realized she was right and he would be in just as much trouble as she would if they were caught. Without saying a word, Hermione climbed back up on the shoe and grabbed onto the hem of Snape's trousers. She began climbing up his pant leg.

"Where are you going?! Did you not just tell me that if we got caught he'd kill us? If you go up there we will definitely be caught!" Draco hissed at her retreating form.

"Think about it twit, if we are somewhere with lots of objects on it we can hide easily, not to mention be off the ground where there are gigantic feet and god knows what else. I for one am not too keen on being stepped on. And I have no intentions of him catching me, the minute I am on that desk; I'm finding somewhere to hide out until I can think of a plan." Hermione puffed out, she was struggling with the climbing and it was hard to speak.

Draco stared up after at her, and then began climbing as well. Hermione continued on, not caring if Draco was fallowing her or not, after what seemed like ages Hermione reached Snape's knee. She hauled herself upwards and onto his knee; collapsing in a heap and panting like an animal. A few moments later, she was joined by Draco who did exactly the same.

"How much farther until we are at the desk?" Draco gasped.

"Im not sure, but we should move before he notices us." Hermione replied

"Why is his finding us such a horrible idea? We can get help! And return to normal!"

"Malfoy! If he finds us, think of what he will think! He'll know that we were BOTH in his store room without permission, and how angry do you think he will be?"

"Oh…"

"Shut up." Hermione stood back up and moved to Snape's torso, she was figuring that if she used the buttons on his vest to get up there, it would be easier than climbing the fabric itself. She was getting ready to grab the first button when Snape suddenly moved his leg, Hermione and Draco pitched forward. Hermione let out a squeal as she fell off the side of his leg.

Luckily she landed on the chair without too much pain; unluckily she had landed in between his legs. She looked up his leg and felt panicked what if she couldn't get back up? He could move and unknowingly sit on her! Her panic increased as Draco peered over the side of Snape's leg; he had a grin on his face.

"Need help granger? Here let me." He reached down with his hand and held it out for her. She hesitated for a moment, thinking it was a trick. "Come on then, you don't have much time before Professor Snape decides to move."

Hermione stood up and crouched, she jumped in an attempt to grab his hand; she hit the side of Snape's leg; which was like a wall, and fell back down onto the chair. Looking up she saw Draco laughing, he had pulled his hand back at the last minute.

"Nice try Granger, but not quite!"

"Malfoy! Stop messing around and help me up!"

"Alright alright here." He held his hand out once again, and Hermione once again jumped for it. Draco pulled his hand away at the last minute and Hermione landed back where she was.

Fear and frustration overwhelmed her and she felt like crying, any moment now Snape could adjust himself and she could be dead. Draco was laughing above her, unable to control his mirth. Hermione sensed a sudden movement and looked up; a gigantic hand came down toward her causing her to squeal in horror. Hermione jumped out of the way as quickly as possible and ran into the tight fabric of Snape's trousers. The hand brushed where she had been a moment ago and then moved away. Hermione sighed with relief only to tense when she heard a cry and looked up to see Draco being pitched forward over the edge of Snape's leg. He landed heavily on the chair and groaned.

"Well now who's stuck! If you had just helped me this wouldn't have happened!" Hermione growled angrily. Draco sat up rubbing his head.

"Yah, yah I get it Granger, I am sorry, there happy now?"

"No." With that Hermione turned back toward Snape's pants and grabbed hold of the fabric. She hoisted herself up and began to scramble her way up the pant leg once again, with much difficulty. When she was back on Snape's thigh, she looked down angrily at Draco, who looked pitifully up at her. Sighing she extended a hand and helped him up.

"Thanks..." Draco muttered as he climbed up and righted himself.

"You are welcome. Now let's get moving before something else happens that we don't want to experience." Hermione replied.

The two children moved back towards Snape's torso, Hermione grabbed hold of the buttons and began her climb upwards. Hermione struggled from one button to the next until she finally reached the height she needed to be at to reach the desk. Lucky for them, Snape had pulled his chair up close to the desk; otherwise they would have had one heck of a jump to try making. Hermione looked down, for her it was like she was rock climbing up an extremely steep cliff. She swallowed hard, not liking the fact that she could wind up right where she started if she fell. Draco had been climbing up the buttons right behind her and ran into her as he attempted to get on the button she was currently on.

"Draco! Wait or else I will fall!" Hermione yelped.

"Hurry up! It's getting hard to hang on! Move your butt mudblood!" Draco attempted to push her, placing one of his hands on the back of her leg.

"Stop it! I can't keep going up you idiot! Snape will see me if I do!"

"Then hurry and get on the blasted desk!"

"IM GOING!" Hermione snapped, and finally turned towards the desk. She gathered herself and jumped. There was a moment where she felt suspended in the air, for a moment she thought she had miss-jumped and was going to fall. And then she landed on the desk heavily, losing her balance and pitching head first past a gigantic pile of papers and rolling to a stop.

"Oh thank Mer-" She broke her prayer off as she heard Draco jump and yelp, she then heard a noise and something landed on top of her. The breath flew out of her as Draco landed on top of her.

"Well thanks for breaking my fall Mud Blood." Draco got up quickly. Hermione followed suit.

"Watch where you are landing next time!" Hermione snapped.

Draco just shrugged, and opened his mouth to say something when a noise came from behind them. Both of them whipped around for fear of being spotted. When they looked up they saw Snape glaring down at an essay.

"Honestly Potter, how can you be so THICK!" Snape growled, his voices roaring over the tiny children's ears.

Hermione quickly turned and looked wildly around for somewhere to hide. She spotted a little cave made from one book being propped sideways off of two lying on their sides. Draco followed her.

Finally off the ground and safe for the meantime, Hermione collapsed and lay on her back, sighing and closing her eyes. Draco sat down too, grateful for the rest. They lay there without speaking for some time before Draco final spoke.

"How are we going to get big again?"

"I don't know…Ill figure something out."

"And if you don't?"

"…I will."

"But say that you don't?"

"…Draco Malfoy, I am telling you right now that I have no doubt in my mind that I can find the antidote that can return us to normal!"

"If you say so…but how do you expect to make it?" Draco replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something and then snapped it shut. She looked extremely upset, her eyes began to water. Draco looked alarmed and opened his mouth once again to say something and again he shut it. Hermione sat there with her head in her hands when suddenly her eyes suddenly dried up and a gleam came into her eyes.

"I have an idea!" She said gleefully. "We go to the store room and look for the antidote ourselves!"

"That's a stupid idea! Admit it; there is no way we can make it from here all the way back over to the store room AT THIS SIZE!" Draco shouted at her.

"Well I don't see YOU coming up with any ideas!"

"Oh I have an idea, and it's a good one. TO GO AND TELL PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"That is a horrible idea and you know it! If we go to Snape he will be extremely upset with us! No not upset, ANGRY, and he's the size of a building to us! I do NOT feel comfortable having the most hated professor in the school help us!" Hermione shrieked back at him.

"…I'm going to tell Professor Snape. Have fun being small." Draco stood and turned to leave their hiding spot.

"No you aren't." Hermione said knowingly.

"Why not?" Draco asked turning back around.

"It's sort of hard to tell a teacher something when someone else is pinning you down."

"What? No one's pinning me-" Draco broke off as Hermione jumped at him, bowling him over and climbing on top of him. "GET OFF OF ME YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"Not until you promise me you won't tell Professor Snape!" Hermione struggled to pin him down.

"No! Get off of me!" With a big shove Draco got Hermione off of her and jumped up, taking off at a run to get out in the open.

"NO! DON'T!" Hermione cried out, running after him. She caught up to him fairly easily because he had stopped and was just standing still. She ran into him, tackling him again.

"OW! What the hell! Granger he isn't even there!" Draco yelped.

Hermione looked up and saw that in fact, Snape was no longer sitting at his desk. She slid off of Draco with a sigh of relief. She was terrified of the idea of what Snape would do to her if he found her. Draco sat up and glared at her. Both of them stood up and made their way back to their hiding spot.

"You are such a psychotic MUDBLOOD! Here we are small and helpless and the only person who can help us cant because YOU won't stop long enough to let it sink into your bushy head!" Draco spat at her as they went back under the book.

"Shut up Malfoy! If you hadn't snuck up on me none of this would have happened in the first place!" Hermione growled at him, happy to be back in hiding.

"You shouldn't have been breaking into a teacher's private store then you filthy mudblood!" Draco snarled

"Stop calling me that!" Hermione snapped

"What? You don't like being called what you are? MUDBLOOD?" Draco taunted.

"Stop. It." Hermione snarled

"Your nothing more than a pathetic Mud. Blood." Draco teased.

Hermione leapt at Draco, she punched him as hard as she could, sending him toppling backwards out from under their alcove. He rolled a little bit after he fell, stopping (to them) a few feet away. In a fit of anger, Hermione raced after him, jumping on top of him once again as she reached him. She drew her fist back, ready to punch him again when Draco shoved her hard, catching her off balance and sending her flying off of him. She rolled over to sit up; as she stood she lost her balance and fell backwards; landing on something as she did.

Hermione landed on her butt on top of the thing that broke her fall. She was about to get back up and go after Draco when she paused in confusion. The thing she was sitting on was soft but solid…and _warm_. Hermione froze, slowly placing her hands down next to her on top of the thing she was sitting on, it felt fleshy. When she looked down at it, it was pale but she had a horrible feeling that she knew exactly what it was. One look at Draco's face confirmed it, and Hermione slowly looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Towering above her was Snape, and his attention was no longer on the essays he had been grading. Hermione looked up to find him staring down at her, a strange look on his face. His features were contorted as he stared, as if he couldn't fully understand what was going on. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she realized that she had landed on Snape's hand.

Snape felt something on his hand. That something was small, warm, and _alive. _Looking down, Snape froze in utter confusion. Sitting on his hand was what seemed to be a tiny person, and not just any person but Hermione Granger! Snape blinked, unsure he was seeing this. As he stared the tiny person jumped off of his hand and bolted with a squeak. He followed her with his eyes as she made a bee line for a stack of books. Snape's curiosity got the better of him and he simply reached out and snatched her mid-run.

Hermione jumped off of Snape's hand and ran off straight past Draco (who was hiding behind a jar) and for the books. As she was about to reach them, gigantic fingers wrapped around her; lifting her clear off the desk. Hermione choked on a scream. The grip of the trunk-like fingers was firm to the point of suffocating. She was dragged through the air until the hand stopped in front of Snape's now gargantuan face. Big obsidian eyes stared back at her, the look of confusion still there, along with a tint of curiosity…and recognition. Hermione was terrified, her mouth opened and a shrill screech came out. Immediately she began squirming, trying to get free. The grip around her waist did not lessen at all. If anything, the grip got slightly tighter.

Hermione kicked and squirmed in Snape's grip, the entire time Snape continued staring at her. The hand moved slightly, causing Hermione to quit moving and look back up at Snape. Once her movements ceased, Snape's eyes narrowed as he studied her. Hermione felt like a bug under a magnifying glass. She began trembling uncontrollably as he stared down at her, fear completely encasing her thoughts. Snape seemed to be thinking, although his face still held a look of wonderment.

Snape turned Hermione one way and then the next, studying her tiny body in his grip; all the while he was aware of her trembling form.

"Miss Granger…?" Snape finally spoke, Hermione's gut churned at the sound of her name. His voice was booming in her ears, causing her to clap her hands over them. Snape blinked, and then realized he was speaking too loud. "Miss Granger" Snape's voice softened, yet to Hermione it still sounded like the most menacing thing in the world.

"What happened to you?" Snape asked her, his eyes boring down upon her. She slowly uncovered her ears, looking up at him wearily. She couldn't say anything to him, her voice caught in her throat every time she tried. So instead of answering, she began to squirm around again, fear overwhelming her; causing her struggles to increase.

Snape watched her silently, noting that to him it felt like a mouse squirming in his grip. Slowly he lifted his hand closer to his face, loosening his grip as he did so. The minute his grip loosened, Hermione ceased squirming and looked back up at him, uncertainty showing on her face.

"Miss Granger, I asked you a question, I expect an answer!" Snape exclaimed.

"I….can't…" Hermione's eyes widened, Snape had tightened his grip on her unconsciously. She squirmed some more, trying to pull herself free by grabbing the edge of his hand with her tiny fingers.

Snape glared down at her, the insolence of this child! Here he was trying to figure out what happened so he could help her and she wouldn't even answer him! And why was she looking so odd? Snape realized why, he quickly loosened his grip, and then got another idea. Taking Hermione in his grip, he moved his wrist to the side so his closed fingers were pointing upwards. Hermione squealed as he did this, closing her eyes tightly as the motion caused her to feel sick. Snape slowly opened his fingers so that his palm opened and faced upwards, leaving Hermione lying on top of his palm.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, and looked up; she was now lying on her back, on top of Snape's fleshy palm. She nervously looked around and then slowly sat up keeping her eye on Snape the entire time. He watched her as she went from sitting to standing backing as far away from his face as possible. He simply continued staring down his big nose at her, the silence making it even more uncomfortable.

"Now that you are more…comfortable…would you care to explain to me how exactly you came to be this size? And why are you in my office at 3 in the morning?" Snape growled down at her.

"I…um…I…." She stammered, Snape realized how terrifying it must be to be in her situation. Slowly however he saw her breathe and she opened her mouth once more. "I…I don't know wha- what happened…I just woke up here…sir." She managed to squeak out.

Snape eyed her to see if she was lying, but he could only see the terror on her face as she looked back up at him. He must admit to himself it was funny seeing her reactions toward him, and it thrilled him to see her finally fearing him to the point of wetting herself.

Hermione eyed him fearfully as he finally decided that she was indeed telling the truth. He would have been able to tell if she was lying in the first place, no one could lie to him. When Hermione saw his look turn to one of acceptance, she seemed relieved. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began looking one way to the next. She looked down at Snape's palm and seemed to study it intently. Snape watched her in bemusement, watching as she carefully crouched down to feel the palm of his hand with hers.

"Well Mrs. Granger, how long have you been like this?" Snape asked, interrupting her examination.

"Um…I don't know sir…" She replied. Snape's eyes narrowed slightly but he said nothing. "…I think maybe a day if not more…" She squeaked.

"Then I will need to find an antidote to whatever has caused this." Snape said.

Hermione looked relieved, but she looked nervous as well. She looked around herself for a moment, turning to see that Snape's gigantic fingers began to curl slightly, creating a wall between Hermione and thin air. Hermione's fear spiked even more, knowing just how much danger she was in should she anger him.

"Could…Could you put me down please?" She squeaked nervously. Snape looked at her but seemed to understand. Hermione wondered why he wasn't acting like his usual scary self as he lowered his hand toward the desk. His movement caused Hermione to lose her balance and land on her butt.

As Snape's hand reached the desk, he tilted it ever so slightly, causing Hermione to slide off and land on her rear on top of the desk. She yelped, causing Snape to smirk slightly. As he opened his mouth to say something else, something caught his eye. He looked over to where there was a jar on top of his desk. It seemed to be _another _tiny person, and this one seemed just as familiar as Hermione had. And then he realized who it was. _Draco Malfoy! _

The tiny boy was running out from behind the jar, waving his arms around squeaking something. Snape glanced at Hermione and saw a look of complete shock on her face. His attention turned back toward Draco.

"Professor! Don't believe what she is saying! She's lying! She caused us to get this size!" Draco shouted as he reached Snape's hand which was lying on his desk. Snape blinked at what he was hearing, and his gazed turned back toward Hermione, this time his obsidian eyes were blazing with fury.

Hermione stared in horror as Draco ran up screaming that it was all her fault. She wasn't sure why he was doing it, but she knew that she was in deep trouble now. Turning to look up at Snape she froze in fear; he was glaring down at her, his face showing nothing but pure anger. She felt like throwing up when his eyes turned on her.


End file.
